Name Calling
by mooncroww
Summary: Before "Grown Up". Lily and Bane argue about the cruelty of their classmates. Rating is a bit high.


Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A/N This is the last of the Lily/Bane bits that I have written. There could be more in the future, hard to say. My attention is focused elsewhere at the moment... namely a new story that could turn out to be quite long. Updates could be slow after a while, there have been some things going on... nothing to terrible, but my move in April could upset some of my writing. Thanks for reading. Please review.

She looked at me with wide green eyes and smiled sweetly. Her fingers played with the hem of her jumper almost absently, but I could feel the tension she was desperately trying to hide. I waited for a long moment before realizing that she had no intention of answering my question. Irritated by her lack of response I shifted my weight to lean in closer, her back pressed against the shelves of books causing one of them to squeak a little in protest.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked again, forcing the anger out of my voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, her smile no longer reaching her eyes.

It was an effort to keep my tone low, Madam Pince would surely dislike us arguing in the library, even if we had confined it to the back corner.

"I heard what they said. What they called you. How long has this been going on?"

"Bane..." She started in her calmest voice.

"No. Don't try to pacify me Lily. Don't do it. Just tell me how long it's gone on."

Her jaw tightened defiantly and she frowned.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle them." There was danger in her tone.

"Stop it. Stop doing that. Just tell me."

Our faces were inches apart now and I could hear her breathing quicken.

"Since you and I... since... since we became a couple." She managed, still boldly meeting my gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can handle it. I don't even listen anymore."

My fists unclenched and I grabbed her shoulders roughly only to let go again.

"You should have told me in the beginning. I would have put a stop to it."

"By doing what? Threatening them? As if that would help the situation at all." She hissed back.

"They called you a whore, Lily. Did you think I would just let them do that?"

My hands were shaking and I wished frantically for something to pummel.

"I know what they called me." At last her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Then..." I began.

"There are other creative little names as well. Putrid Potter, The Faithless Lion, House Traitor, I've heard them all. Whore of Gryffindor is simply the newest creation." She growled.

"It's my fault."

Her breathing was quick and shallow, she took a step forward and I stepped back.

"Do you honestly think I care what they call me?"

"I didn't notice what was going on. I wasn't paying attention."

"Bane."

"I'll take care of it."

"Bane."

"How could I not see?"

Her hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her directly, "Bane."

"What?"

"I don't care."

Part of me wanted to keep ranting, to shake her off and take care of it myself, but somehow I couldn't.

"I don't want them calling you that anymore." I said simply.

Her eyes closed and she smiled a little. It always surprised me how she could change emotions so quickly.

"I know. But there isn't anything we can do about it." She answered, taking her hand off my face and grasping one of my trembling fists.

"I'm not going to just let that go!" I nearly shouted.

"Shhhh," Her fingers covered my lips, "I'll take care of it. I have been for the past year."

I raised an eyebrow curiously, "How are you going to do that?"

She smirked a little and shook her head.

"Lily..."

"Just wait."

Smiling a little to herself she leaned up and kissed me gently.

"What am I waiting for?"

"You'll know it when you see it."

My anger remained but I decided to let her handle the situation this time. If it happened again, though, I would be taking care of it.

The next day none of the students who had been teasing her showed up for class. I later discovered that they had woken up the next morning covered in horrible acne, only Lily had managed to escape without a single blemish. A few people gave her funny looks but no one made any accusations. When we passed in the hall she grinned at me and winked. I chuckled to myself and found it a relief that should take care of herself.

I nodded to several of my housemates and they continued on their way to class. There would be no more name calling, I would make sure of it.


End file.
